A Second Chance
by AsukiSan
Summary: The story of an Arrancar who was given a second personality because of an attack by a Shinigami. He now unknowingly serves under Aizen and was put into the care of Grimmjow. A certain Esapda also wants to know the new comers number.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm having no luck with a couple of stories, Moonlight, I need to watch the episode but I'm lacking to do so, Trinity Blood, almost done and Death Note, I need to finish the book up XD **

**So I made a new fan fic, I wanted to make an Elfen Lied one but… yeah, so I decided to use the failed story line/ character and make this!**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

?'S POV:

Once again, I was in the middle of a Hallow fight; these creatures didn't know when to cease all of their activities to properly think of their situations, nor battle strategies. As a result, they would be destroyed almost immediately when they got close enough to me. I do not understand my power, why I have it, what's its purpose is, other things. To briefly give you an understanding of what I know, I have this energy field that I can control though my reiatsu, and it can't be seen by anyone other than I, which makes them dangerous to those I see fit to die. I guess this drew the attention of this former Shinigami.

I had finished defending myself from another hallow attack, this one seemed like it was more on the lines of 'running away', until it ran into me, the moment it saw me, it didn't seem to care about being chase by something anymore. Once the hallow was destroyed, I heard a small chuckle from behind, I jumped to my left to find a man with brown hair and eyes merely staring at me like it he wanted something from me.

"You're an arrancar that can kill without even lifting a finger? How interesting."

"…What of it?" I got into a position where I could both attack and defend at will if I needed to.

"It's alright. I have no desire to fight you; in fact, I could use someone like you to assist me in my quest."

"….." I lowered my eyes, I had almost no interest in assisting him, "And… if I refuse?"

"Then I will let you go about your way. But, I will like to keep this opinion open for you." I merely smirked at his response,

"I do not think that I'll lower myself to serve another to merely accomplish only his goals." I turned around to leave, I didn't get far though, and somehow, I didn't sense an attack behind me when I was struck down. The force of the attack forced me to fall to the sand below me,

"Gin. I don't think that was very necessary." I heard that man say,'

"Sorry." That could've been this… 'Gin' that he was referring to.

"Well…. We can't just leave him here." The other man, not Gin, sighed out. Everything around me turned black afterwards.

3rd Person:

The boy that had been struck down by Gin somehow survived the blow and was taken to Los Noches. When he came to, he no longer had any recollection of being the fierce killer, but rather an innocent child who could say only a syllable.

Aizen's POV:

"*sigh* Gin? Where did Kiku run off to?" I asked, that boy almost always ran off around the castle whenever he had the opportunity to.

"Oh. Right here." He assisted Kiku over to me, "He was only hanging around outside, so I brought him in."

"We're going to have to introduce him as an Espada sometime." I petted Kiku's head, I felt him lean up to the pat "Otherwise, someone could injure our little boy." Kiku merely looked at me, he didn't seem to understand too well what was going on, but it could be very fortunate in my favor.

"Ku?" Yes, 'Ku' is all that he could say now.

"Yes, let's go have a meeting." I stood up and walked Kiku with me over to the meeting room, where all the other Espada have gathered. Naturally, most of them were restless because of the lack of activity presented to them.

"Alright. I have called you here to introduce your brother." I gestured Kiku. Most of the Espada were confused at this.

"What do you mean? We already have 10 Espada! Those were the ranks you gave us!"

"Yes, but this boy this rather important to the cause."

"Ku?" Kiku looked at me confused,

"Ha! How could this little brat be an Espada?" Espada #5 Nnorita spoke as he walked over to Kiku.

"Ku?" Nnorita laughed,

"There's no way he could be an Espada!" he flicked Kiku, Kiku ran behind me,

"That's no way to treat him, Nnorita." I sighed, "Let's see…. Grimmjow." The teal-haired Espada looked at me and then to Kiku; "How about you look after Kiku for me?" he looked like he was going to lose his temper here and now.

"Why the hell do I have to watch the brat?"

"*sigh* because you can look after him much better than I can." I motioned for Grimmjow to walk over; he reluctantly walked over, "Kiku. He will be watching you for a while." Kiku looked from behind me to Grimmjow,

"Ku?" he pointed as if to ask if it was him, I nodded and he shyly walked over to Grimmjow.

"Tch. Well let's go." He picked him up and carried Kiku under his arm.

"K-ku! Ku!" he sounded irritated.

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow's POV:

I watched the brat merely look around in my area, not really doing anything but looking.

"So all you can say is 'Ku?'" he looked over at me,

"Ku!" that answered my question.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow's POV Contin….

Over time, he and I somehow became attached at the hip, no matter where I would go, he would follow!

"Kiku! Would you stop following me around!"

"KU!" he gripped my arm, I gave up; he would leave on his own.

Kiku actually left a few minutes after that. I finally had him off my case!

3rd person POV:

Kiku began to wander the halls in an attempt to find something to do, since Grimmjow seemed annoyed for some reason. When he turned the corner, Nnorita was there with Telsa.

"Ku?" they turned,

"Look, there he is." Nnorita smirked

"Ku?" Kiku suddenly felt a little nervous as Nnorita moved over to him.

"I want to know your number. What is it?" Kiku flinched back as Nnorita reached for him, "Hold still, brat!" he charged at him, and Kiku dodged out of the way and ran off

Grimmjow's POV:

'Kiku has been gone for a while now… maybe I should….'

"KUUUUUUU" Kiku ran in and jumped on me, making me almost fall.

"What the hell, Ki-"

"KU!" he looked so scared "KU!" he pointed over at the door way and Nnorita ran in,

"There you are!"

"KU!" I stood in from of Kiku,

"What the hell are you doing, Nnorita?"

"I want to know his number!"

"Who the fuck cares? Just get lost before I punch your face in!" Nnorita almost spoke back before leaving,

"Ku?" Kiku tugged my sleeve. I looked down, he seemed upset,

"Its fine, Kiku." He didn't seem to believe me, "I assure you. It is!" he still looked that way, "*UGH* Why don't you… go get water or something?"

"Ku?"

"WATER! WA~TER!"

"… Wa….ter?" I was surprised that he finally said something other than 'Ku'

"Yes! Water! GO get some!"

"KU!" he ran off, I was about to sit down on my couch when I heard crashes and things breaking before Kiku came running back in "KU!" he presented an arrancar shoe. "Kiku…. That's a shoe. Where did you get this shoe?" we suddenly heard a loud yell before Nnorita ran in and grabbed the shoe, and stormed out.

"*sigh* water!" I handed him a glass, he looked at funny before nodding

"KU!" he left

AN HOUR LATER~

He finally returned with a glass full of sand.

"KU!" I sighed before grabbing the cup from him and dumped the sand out, "Ku?"

"This is sand. Come here." He followed me over to our sinks, the moment I turned on the faucet, it was like he had never seen it before! He stood there in amazement, "You've never seen water before?"

"Ku?" he dipped his fingers into the running water, he seemed to flinch slightly as he felt it hit him, but soon relaxed when he realized that it wasn't going to hurt him. "Ku!" I filled up the glass and gave it to him,

"Drink." He looked at me confused, I gestured the movements of drinking. He soon followed my actions and drank,

"Ku!" he smiled at me, making me twitch slightly, not because it was creepy, but because it was almost… cute.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later:

After I had returned from my attack on this Shinigami that called himself 'Ichigo Kurosaki' I was called into to see Aizen.

3rd Person POV:

Kiku ran down the hall after hearing that Grimmjow had returned, he grew so attached to him that he know knew him by the sound of his voice and hearing his name from everyone else. He was about to enter the throne room when Grimmjow stormed out,

"Damn it..." he cursed under his breath,

"Ku?"

"Not now, Kiku." He restrained from yelling at the boy. Kiku sort of understood and just left Grimmjow; he didn't get very far, Nnorita stopped him before he could get to his own room.

"You're going to tell me everything."

"Ku?" Kiku started back up,

"You're not going anywhere." Nnorita gripped Kiku's arm, intending on dragging him outside.

Outside:

"Nnorita-Sama? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Telsa asked as he assisted Nnorita. Mostly in an attempt to hold Kiku back from running off,

"Just shut up and do as your told." He gripped Kiku's arm, "If he's higher up than me he'd have to prove that he is worthy of it." He said as he threw him to the ground. "Show me your strength."

"Ku?..." he backed up against a nearby boulder. "Ku."

"If you have any strength at all, you need to use it to save yourself!" Nnorita swung his huge weapon, almost hitting the frightened boy. Kiku managed to dodge, only get a small slice across his forehead. The boy clutched his forehead, nearly freaking out from the sight of his blood.

"I don't think he can fight back! Let's just leave him alone!" Telsa attempted to reason with him. Nnorita only retaliated by swinging the blunt side of his weapon against Kiku, knocking the boy out.

"What a disappointment."

"Don't you want to see his number?"

"There's no point now. If I can-!" he felt his back being sliced open, he quickly leaped ahead, when he turned, he noticed Kiku had stood up and had this whole new outlook about him. "What the hell?" what surprised him more was that he didn't even have a weapon to slice him with. "How did you manage to do that?" Kiku didn't respond, but walked towards the other 2 arrancar, "How dare you ignore me?" Nnorita ran towards him with the intent of destroying him.

"N-Nnorita-Sama! Wait!" Telsa shouted, Nnorita swung his weapon, but it was somehow blocked by something protecting Kiku from attack.

"WHAT?" Kiku merely looked at Nnorita before using his power to nearly slice him in half. Kiku didn't bother to wonder if Nnorita was alive or not, he just walked off back into the castle

Grimmjow's POV:

I sat in pain on the couch in my room, mostly because of Tosen cutting my arm off, but from my number from being moved as well. I had almost no energy to move, but I knew that I had to in order to have my bandages changed and to check on Kiku. I sat up and walked tout the door, but something caught my eye as I left my room, it was Kiku. He had his head in between his legs and his arms around his knees,

"Kiku?" he looked up at me, I felt my eyes widen once I saw that someone cut his forehead open, his clothes had some blood on them too, so he may have fought back but I was slightly more worried about the head injury.

"Ku…" he seemed really dazed at the loss from blood or if he was hit on the head, "Ku." He reached into his pocket and took out some bandages and pointed to my arm, "Ku!" My eyes widened again when I realized he meant my arm, a sigh left my mouth as I kneeled in front of him.

"Kiku, you need it more than I do." I grabbed the bandages and did what I could to pack him up. "Let's get you to a better healer." I gestured him to follow me,

"KU!"


	4. Chapter 4

Days later after Orihime had been forced to join Aizen:

I had just gotten my arm back and my rank, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the 6th Espada. I had also managed to teach Kiku one little word that I KNOW will be of use to him, 'No!'

It was very useful for him when Nnorita or Telsa would find him and try to see his number. Which I don't get! Who cares what Kiku's number was! I don't! I may be curious but, not enough to scar him for life.

Kiku and I made our way over to Aizen's throne room after being summoned for some reason, when we entered, not only Aizen, but Szayel Aporro was here.

"Ah, Grimmjow. Kiku. You made it." Aizen finally spoke, Kiku made his way over to Aizen; it was only natural for him, since Aizen was originally the one to watch him. "Has Grimmjow been nice to you?"

"KU!" Kiku smiled, and Aizen petted his head in response.

"You did a fine job looking after him, but…" I raised an eyebrow, "You did fail to mention that he was forced to fight and was injured."

"It wasn't that serious at the time and I didn't know about it. He seems perfectly fine though."

"There's no excuse for it. From what happened…" Kiku ran over to me and gripped my arm happily, "And from that, we need to see exactly what happened, and from there, he will be left in another's care." I felt my heart drop; Kiku looked at me confused,

"Ku?"

"…. Exactly why?" I asked

"We don't know if he was either injured in some way or was affected in another." Szayel replied, I growled in response,

"Grimmjow. Think of what could be best for Kiku." Aizen quietly spoke, I flinched. Szayel walked over to Kiku and grabbed his arms from behind, startling him,

"KU!" they started walking off, "NO!" he reached for me, "G-GRIMMJOW!" my eyes widened and I almost went for him, but I had to hold myself back "GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW!" Before I knew it… they were gone. I left a moment later; I should be glad that he's gone and that I can go back to my normal routine but… why does this feel so wrong?

3rd Person POV:

"So… Aiaen-Sama wants me to experiment on you?" Szayel asked out loud as he finished binding Kiku. "So he can find out what makes you tick…"

"Ku…" Kiku started to freak out,

"There's no need to worry." Szayel cooed "I'm only going to see what makes you tick." He grabbed one of his tools, "But that does require me to open you up, while you're awake."

"KU! KU!"

Grimmjow's POV:

I couldn't shake the feeling that what I did was wrong. Kiku's face tore me from the inside out. I also began to wonder why Szayel was truly involved…

I walked the halls down to Szayel's lab, intent on finding Kiku and just taking him back, but when I got to the lab, the door was ripped from its hinges and everything was almost destroyed, Szayel was alive, but in really bad shape. Kiku was nowhere to be found.

?'S POV:

After the other personality lost consciousness, I took over. I felt all that pain that my other personality felt all at once, forcing me to almost scream out.

"So he finally decided to come out?" that bastard asked and I tore from my bounds. "I am curious at what the '0' Espada can do." I said nothing as I used my weapons to quickly ruin the place.

It didn't take me long to escape the castle and sit on the outside of the grounds. I had begun to wonder how I got here and what was going on,

'That bastard Gin…. From what I heard struck me down, and I had blacked out… when I woke up, I was attacked by that other Arrancar and then was trying to be experimented on by the other' I decided that maybe that there was enough time to leave before someone tries to switch me to my other personality. I stood up and heard another voice.

"Kiku! There you are!" I glanced and the moment I saw that teal-haired arrancar, I was faced with an over-whelming pain, it forced me to black out once again.

Grimmjow's POV:

Kiku suddenly collapsed as I made it over to his position,

"Kiku?" I ran over to him and carefully picked him up, not how I normally do. He slowly stirred and opened his light-grey eyes,

"Ku?" he looked around a moment before looking up at me, "Grimmjow!" he hugged me, "No leave! No leave…" I hugged him back

"I won't leave you…" I muttered, and I took notice of all the wounds he had, it was like he was being tested on. "Let's get you some help." I stood up carrying him in my arms back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of Days later

I had that woman Orihime heal Kiku the moment I found her and he seemed to be good as new. But within those couple of days, intruders arrived to get their friend back. I considered it to be a good opportunity to go after Kurosaki again; Kiku though, seemed to understand me so well that he could stop me from doing anything that seemed to be a threat to anyone.

"Ku!" he gripped my arm, I sighed,

"He could be a threat to our home, Kiku." I tried to reason with him

"Ku!" he shook his head. "Stay!" I couldn't let him control me anymore. So instead of talking with him, I sonido'd away, leaving him.

3rd person POV:

"Grimmjow!" Kiku tried to run after him, even though he was an arrancar, he couldn't sonido, so he had to stick with running. However, he couldn't keep up with Grimmjow and he eventually got lost in the castle.

"KU!" he would occasionally call out for Grimmjow. But, he never received an answer back. "KU!" he would try to call out again, but he received the same answer, nothing. He was faced by another, someone Kiku had never seen before, "Ku?" This person was wearing a black outfit and had orange hair.

"Are you an Espada?" he grabbed the hilt of his sword, making Kiku back up,

"Itsygo! He can't hurt anyone." A girl replied, "He doesn't even have a sword!"

"Then who is he?" Kiku carefully walked up to him, out of curiosity.

"Ku?"

"I don't think we should leave him here." The orange-haired Shinigami muttered, "Should we take him with us and drop him off somewhere?"

"Ku!" he smiled,

"Is that all you can say?"

"I guess so." The girl answered for him, "He probably would've said something else if he could."

"*sigh* I'm Ichigo." He tried to make the boy understand

"Ku?"

"I-chi-go!" he tried again

"KU!" he threw his arms in the air,

"I give up." He sighed "Come on kid." Ichigo started to walk off,

"Ku?"

"Do you want to be left here by yourself?" Kiku shook his head before running after Ichigo. "Do you know where we are?"

"Ku!" he shook his head, making Ichigo blanch. They didn't have to go far though, when they came upon this new room, they encountered Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra seemed mildly surprised that Kiku wasn't with Grimmjow, but then again, he shouldn't be. As Ulquiorra and Ichigo had begun to fight their fight, Kiku managed to take cover long enough for him to dodge the full effects of Ulquiorra's Cero.

When Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, he tried to look for him out of respect that he took him in for a few minutes. He managed to find Ichigo, but he was gravely wounded and on the brink of death,

"Ku!" he tried to shake the Shinigami awake, "KU!"

"Itsygo?" the girl appeared out of some rubble and debris,

"Ku!" Kiku cried over to the girl for some sort of help,

"Itsygo?" the little girl had begun to cry, that's when Grimmjow appeared with something in his arms,

"Ku?" Kiku turned to see who it was, "Grimmjow!" Kiku ran over to Grimmjow

"Kiku?" Kiku pointed to Ichigo,

"Ku! Ku!"

"I know." Grimmjow made his way over to Ichigo and kicked him over to examine his injuries, Grimmjow threw out that girl that Ulquiorra had captured and had he join Aizen, Orihime. It didn't take long for the girl to begin healing Ichigo, before Orihime could finish healing him, Ulquiorra returned, making Kiku cringe slightly at the thought of what he could do. He didn't need to worry, Grimmjow somehow managed to send Ulquiorra away and in time for Orihime to finish healing Ichigo.

The moment she was finished, Grimmjow and Ichigo had begun to fight each other. Kiku had to dreadfully watch each moment that Grimmjow was injured; all he could do was watch as Ichigo managed to knock Grimmjow unconscious,

"Grimmjow!" Kiku cried out as he ran towards where he was, hoping that he was still alive. As he made it over to Grimmjow, he watched him revert back to his normal self from his release form, "Grimmjow!" Kiku tried to help him up,

"I will not lose to him!" he stood up and was about to charge at Ichigo.

"Ku!" Kiku gripped Grimmjow's arm before he could get far,

Grimmjow's POV:

I glanced over to Kiku, who had grabbed my arm,

"Kiku! Let go!" he frantically looked up at me,

"No! No Grimmjow!" Oh why did I teach him 'no' again? I was about to speak up when he looked over in another and had this look of fear on him, I was about to ask what was wrong when he pushed me away, I couldn't understand why until I had seen him fall to the ground with blood covering his back,

"K-Kiku?" I had stuttered, I almost thought that he just fell from the panic of having so much blood on him, I was completely proven wrong when I saw the gash on his back, the tear in his clothes and his motionless body.

"I didn't expect him to go down so easily!" Nnorita stated, "I was truly aiming for you, Grimmjow." I nearly went to go attack him in rage when we all felt a strange reiatsu from Kiku. He slowly stood up and turned around to face us, his eyes were no longer of that innocent boy, but that of a killer, "S-shit!" Nnorita jumped back as Kiku had advanced towards him, "You won't fool me this time!"

?'s POV:

"What is there to fool?" I had asked, looking up at the Arrancar, "The only thing you need to be concerned of is your demise!" I used my energy field to attack the Arrancar; the only problem was that he could dodge very well. "At least that is all I know you are capable of." I quietly muttered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"You bastard!" he called out and ran up to me.

"I guess the other advantage I have against you is your pride and sheer stupidity." I muttered before letting the energy slice completely threw him. "It made you vulnerable for all to destroy you." I stood there a moment, regaining all sense what was currently going on around me when I heard that teal-haired Arrancar speak

"Kiku?" I looked at him, he walked over to me, and I flinched back from him when he reached out for me. "What is wrong with you?" he growled, he didn't give me a chance to answer as he punched me in the gut.

"Sorry, Kiku." He muttered as I fell into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is slightly shorter than my others, I had no… idea how to make it longer without is wanting to drag out. XD **

3rd Person POV:

Kiku slowly woke up, from the quiet mumbles from people nearby. As he opened his eyes, he saw this orange tint around him,

"Ku?"

"Ah! He's awake!" that girl Orihime said with such excitement in her voice. When Kiku tried to sit up, he heard Grimmjow call over to him,

"Just lay down, Kiku. You got a pretty bad hit." Kiku still rolled on his side to see him,

"Ku!"

"He's so cute!" Orihime nearly squealed, "How did you meet him?"

"I was just told to baby sit him and he became attached to me." Grimmjow grumbled out. "I have no idea why!"

"Grimmjow!" Kiku reached out for him,

"How could be so sweet and suddenly become… like that?" Orihime asked

"…. From what I understand, he was brought in unconscious, with a head injury. And when he awoke, he was like this. So he probably has a split personality." Grimmjow grumbled from the fact that he had to give out this information from all the research he did when he snuck into Szayel's lab when he was gone. 'But I never imagined that it would've been like that' he glanced back over to Kiku.

"Ku?" he seemed to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing Kiku." He muttered in response. Grimmjow wanted so much to just fight Ichigo again, but he found that making sure Kiku was ok, was slightly more important, for some reason. "Are you almost finished with him, woman?" he seemed to be getting impatient

"I-I'm sorry! I-it's taking longer than it should be! I've never healed anyone with two people inside of them!"

"Ku?"

"Oh… he won't get it." Grimmjow grumbled as he walked over to Kiku, 'I guess he isn't aware of that other personality of his. I'm sure he knows that something has to be going on… just in his in his own way.'

"Grimmjow!" Kiku smiled up at him, "Alright?" Grimmjow nodded, understanding what he meant,

"Um… this is as best as I can heal him, I guess it's because of his other personality,"

"But he was healed that other time and he was just fine."

"I know, but…" she started to answer "It's different now." Her healing barrier dissipated, Kiku looked up at Grimmjow to make sure it was ok for him to get up, he sighed before nodding at Kiku,

"Ku!" he ran up and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow merely patted his head

"Thanks, Kiku. You kind of saved my neck."

"Ku!" Kiku smiled before hugging him.

"Kiku." He grumbled,

"What are you going to do now, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked,

"Ku!" Kiku ran over to him as well, Ichigo kind of smiled before patting his head and Kiku ran back over to Grimmjow satisfied.

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to defeat you, Kurosaki!"

"Ku~u!" Kiku groaned out

"Another time" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Fine." Ichigo agreed, and Kiku sighed in defeat, he couldn't get Grimmjow to stop fighting, after all. Before anyone said another word, someone had grabbed Orihime and Kiku, and disappeared from Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's POV:

"KIKU!"

"INOUE!"

'How could I let this happen to him?' I asked myself, 'He was so close to me and this still happened!'

"Grimmjow, we can still get them back." It was like that brat reading my mind! As much as I wanted to fight and argue with him… I would do anything to get Kiku back.

"…What do you have in mind?" I reluctantly asked him.

"Well…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeaah, it's a little short XD But, in the end, I have to watch a couple of Bleach episodes, so… I'll to make the next chap longer XD**

3rd Person POV:

Kiku had begun to cling to Orihime, wondering what had just happened to him and Orihime. He only had a glimpse of who had captured them, Stark the 1st Espada.

"Ku?"

"Kiku." Stark only nodded as his response to him, before they turned their attention over to Aizen.

"Ku?" Kiku had lost some trust in Aizen after what had happened days before. "Ku…"

"What's wrong, Kiku? Don't you trust me anymore?" Aizen asked him, Kiku only stepped behind Orihime.

"It doesn't matter, after all, you're returning to your old self, and you'll have to assist me anyway." Aizen only commented at Kiku, making him flinch at the thought being forced into something and not knowing what he was being forced to do.

"I think that we should keep him here for now, he's still in that other form and not the killer that we want."

"That is true, but, he still can't be left alone." Aizen sighed before standing up, "You'll watch him, won't you… Orihime?" she didn't reply back, only stared at him as she also held on to Kiku, in a small attempt to help keep him close. He merely smirked as he left for Karakura town.

"Ku?" Kiku looked up at Orihime, not completely understanding what was happening.

"It'll be alright, Kiku." She quietly tried to comfort him.

Grimmjow's POV:

"That's your plan? Just… storm in?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Well. It's been working so far!" Ichigo protested,

"It doesn't matter if it worked a hundred times before! You don't rust in where the higher leveled up Espada could be! Especially where Kiku would be-" I stopped myself, 'what they hell was I saying?'

"I don't think Kiku would be harmed in any way." I looked over to Ichigo, "Why else would they capture him along with Inoue?" That was true,

"Alright. So you have a point. But some Arrancar can still be curious about, Kiku. Since he is an Espada, they want to know his number, how strong is, and such. Without that other personality, he can't fight worth shit!"

"Do you have any other way of finding Inoue and Kiku then?" I thought about it for a second before shaking my head no, "Then we'll go for my plan." I shook my head in sheer disbelief, 'We're going to die.'


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally finished this chap! *faints***

3rd Person POV:

It turns out that Ulquiorra was now assigned to watch over Los Noches, making Kiku edgy and anxious because he knew if Grimmjow didn't like him, he shouldn't like him either. That's just how he turned out.

"Kiku?" Orihime quietly muttered to Kiku, not knowing what she should do about him, she wondered if she should try to protect him, so that his dark personality wouldn't emerge. She also wondered what she should do if he does emerge, should she avoid the conflict altogether? Or should she assist him if necessary?

"Ku…" Kiku finally replied, whether she should worry about the other personality would have to come later.

"It's alright." Kiku looked at her with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Grimmjow." He muttered. She understood, he's the only one to have been with him for so long, it was how she felt around Ichigo.

"If he does come here, Kiku, it won't be to save you." Ulquiorra finally spoke. "He's already weak from his previous battle and won't have the strength to protect you"

"Ku…"

"You should just surrender what Aizen-Sama wants from you." Kiku, not understanding what he meant, merely looked at Ulquiorra confused.

"Ku?"

"I see that you still do not know of your true self." He seemed to be talking more to himself rather than to Kiku, "But that still doesn't change your position…." Ulquiorra began to walk towards Orihime and Kiku "That you have to serve Aizen-Sama." Kiku began to back up a little, he may not know what was going on, but he still knew that there was something about him that the others want and that he shouldn't merely 'hand' it over.

"Why does Aizen want him so bad?" Orihime asked, mostly in a whisper. Ulquiorra stopped his advance for a moment.

"I'm sure you know that this boy has another person inside of him, it's not another personality like some may think. When Gin struck down 'Kiku' for the first time, that person fell into a slumber, at least until he was awakened by Nnorita. That's when Aizen knew that he could escape from the Sexta once he had reverted back, so he had Szayel take the boy in and tried to figure out how he could have him revert back and have him finish the Shinigami of much quicker than most can," He glanced over to Kiku "Since his power can create an energy field that he can not only attack with, but easily defend him as well, he doesn't lose reiatsu since that is his reiatsu."

"Huh? His reiatsu?"

"Yes." He continued towards Kiku "He can't lose reiatsu either, so he can fight for hours if necessary." He stood in front of the boy "That's why Aizen-Sama requires his powers, and quite soon if I'm not mistaken."

"Ku…" Kiku backed away again, he didn't know what to do, he had always relied on Grimmjow to come to his aid and now that wasn't he was at a loss. The moment Ulquiorra had begun to raise his hand like he was going to attack, Kiku ran back towards Orihime, hoping that she could help in some way.

"What are you going to do with him?" she held him protectively

"We need him."

"What does that mean?" she held Kiku tighter, Ulquiorra said nothing as he disappeared, only reappear in front of Kiku and Orihime, and had successfully knocked Kiku away from Orihime.

"Ku!" he cried out as he hit the wall,

"Kiku!" Ulquiorra stood in front of Kiku and gripped his throat,

"K-ku!" Kiku gripped the hand on his throat, everything around him seemed to slow down as breathing became more difficult, and he barely noticed everything going on around him, only that the 10th Espada was there with other people, and then there was suddenly nothing as his vision blackened

"Grimm… jow…" Kiku muttered before falling into darkness

Ulquiorra held on to Kiku's throat, keeping him up only long enough to make sure that the boy was truly unconscious before throwing him across the hall.

"Trash…" was all that Ulquiorra had said before moving behind Yami.

Grimmjow's POV:

As Ichigo and I made our way over to Kiku and that woman's location, I felt Kiku's reiatsu start to fluctuate before disappearing completely. I growled out in anger and sped up, leaving Ichigo behind.

?'s POV:

All I could hear around me was a woman screaming the name Kiku and struggles, like a battle of some sorts. When the fight died down, I began to sit up from off the ground and slowly stood up. Before I could get my bearings, I felt a powerful force hit me, knocking me in some other direction. I regained my balance in time for me to land on my feet and to look at my attacker.

"Hahaha! You're the 0 Espada?" He laughed, "This will be too easy!" I straightened up,

"First of all, I do not know of… or even care for '0 Espada', I do care about your comment though." I walked towards him close enough to cause any damage to him to break him slowly, and most painfully.

"What are you even going to do about it?" he yelled out as he went to charge at me, before he could even get a foot, I used my 'weapon' to stab threw him. I smirked as he screamed out in pain, "What… what the hell was that?"

"Just a little something." I merely replied as I used my weapon once more to stab right threw him at his left side, I purposely missed his heart. "You claim to want to defeat me?" I raised my hand "Then you'll have to do better than that." I sliced across his stomach, not deep enough to exposed anything vital, but enough to make it bleed heavily. "I don't even think it's worth killing you." I lowered my hand and was about to walk out when I was blocked by this other Arrancar.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay." I smirked, I was about to lift my hand when I felt someone coming from my left, when I turned to see what was distracting me, I was grabbed by the waist and carried under someone's arm.

"Wh-what-?" I looked up to see that teal-haired Arrancar from before. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving your ass, idiot!" I blanched

"S-saving me? I do not need saving!" I struggled under his arm.

"You idiot!" he landed in the sand outside of the castle and dropped me on my stomach, I was about to get up when I felt his foot pin me down. "Don't you realize that you're bleeding badly?"

"What?" I looked at my back, and sure enough, there was blood covering all of my back. "How?"

"When Kiku was wounded, this woman couldn't heal you all the way, so here it is." I looked up at him

"….. Oh. Can you get off then? I won't run away." He looked at me a moment before removing his foot, I finally sat up and laid up against the rock nearby and closed my eyes a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked me, I opened my eyes

"Why do you care to know?"

"I'm sure you don't want to be called 'Kiku' and it would be helpful if I knew what I'm supposed to protect in Kiku's stead."

"…You really care about that other side, don't you?" I sighed, and he nodded, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to let him know "My name is Kisei."

"Kisei?" I nodded

"I was a wander before that person… Aizen, I think, asked for me to join. I refused, but before I could leave, I had been struck down by Gin. I had no idea of what was going on until I had awoken and I was being attacked by this scrawny man, then I was unconscious once more until I took over after my personality and I was being experimented on by another Arrancar. And finally I had awoken into that fight against the scrawny Arrancar again."

"It's making sense now." I looked at him curiously "When Kiku was injured for the first time, and when I found you outside." I nodded understanding now.

"What's that power of yours?"

"I don't really know myself." I muttered "I only know that it's my reiatsu and I can control it how I want, it can destroy anything I please and it can protect me as well."

"What about your sword?"

"Sword? I've never had one." I closed my eyes once again, hoping to sleep some of the slight pain off.


	9. Chapter 9

Later~

I felt myself slowly wake from my earlier slumber; I couldn't stop feeling this… movement, like I was being carried in someone's arms. When I looked up to see who it was, it was that Arrancar with the teal-haired! The moment I tried to struggle out of the grip, it only grew tighter.

"Struggle anymore and I will tie you up!" The Arrancar growled out. I was considering on killing him, but that other personality was somehow wouldn't let me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well, not anywhere in particular since Aizen is near Ichigo's home. And now you're being hunted down to dispose of Ichigo." I looked at him confused. "I overheard things." I chuckled, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because they think that they can easily control me."

"You laugh at that? What if they can?"

"The worst they can do to me is kill me."

"I won't let that happen ya know." I looked at him

"And… why is that? You don't know me, I don't know you."

"Kiku is still in there."

"….Tell me." He looked at me "What makes you so concerned about another personality of mine?"

"I don't know myself. Except that he makes me feel that I am worth something. And that I can protect him because I can." He muttered that last sentence. I looked away from him; his words seemed familiar for some reason.

"I guess this can work for now." I looked towards where he was looking and noticed a small cave big enough to hide in.

"What do you mean it can work?"

"*sigh* For you to heal, and to wait out Ichigo and Ulquiorra's battle." I nodded, not knowing who the hell those two were.

"The wounds should be closed by now."

"Have you regained enough energy to fight?"

"Huh?"

"You ask too many questions." He muttered before taking us into the small cave. This cave was only large enough to fit a small… very small Hollow.

"I'll ask another." He set me down against the wall, "Why are we in this small cave?"

"Hey, it's not like I made the cave." The Arrancar muttered and looked out.

"How long will we be… where ever we are?"

"I'm not sure. So far, it seems that it could be a while." He looked back at me, "Will you stop worrying!"

"I'm not. I just want to know."

"Why?" he sat down across from me.

"Why do you want to know." He gave me a look like I was making a stupid question "Besides your Kiku."

"That's my only reason." I could only shake my head in amusement "Kiku is still in my care, all I have now is Kiku. What will it take for you to understand that?"

"…..It's not that I don't understand it's more that… I'm not used to hearing such passion for another being." I sighed "It truly depends on what happens from now and until Aizen dies." I let my head fall back against the cave wall.

"Let me check your wound out."

"What?" I titled my head in confusion

"Let me… check… your wound out!"

"W-why?" I wrapped my arms around my body.

"I only need you to remove your jacket, well… what's left of it, so I can see how the wound looks."

"It's perfectly fine." I answered quickly "There's no reason to 'check' anything!"

"What makes you think that? If I wanted to do anything to you, I would've done it by now." I twitched, not in anger, but at the fact that he was right. "So just relax. If it makes you more comfortable, just take your jacket off and turn around so that you won't see."

"That sounds really strange." I muttered as I removed my jacket and turned around so that he could see my back. I flinched when he touched my back,

"Relax…. It looks like it's closed, but you shouldn't do anything too strenuous to yourself." His touch left my back, and I quickly put my jacket on. "You can get some more sleep if you want."

"Stop being so… considerate. It doesn't suit your seemingly brash exterior." I muttered, not being used to this… kindness.

"Heh. There's no need to be embarrassed." He ruffled my hair; I nearly went to smack him, until I felt pain surge my body. "Remember what I said? You shouldn't do anything strenuous."

"Shut up." I muttered and moved back against the wall. He sighed, "….By the way. I don't think I've ever heard your name."

"Grimmjow." He replied and went back to watching the outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Grimmjow's POV:

Kisei had NOT made it easy for me! Every time I had offered to do something for him, he'd attempted to get out of it, or just made it difficult for me to give it to him. I was really starting to miss that care-free little boy that ONLY said 'Ku' and the occasional "Grimmjow'. What was supposed to do now? Kisei is here and his body seems like it's never taken any damage like this before and it made it difficult to know if he was capable of defending himself if necessary. He claims that he would be able to, but it doesn't feel like it.

After a few more hours in the cave, I helped Kisei out of it and carried him on my back, and we made our way back over to Los Noches to investigate what was happening so far, until Kisei made it difficult for me… again!

"Why are we coming back here?"

"Kisei. Stop nagging and whining and let's just get ba-."

"I can't go back!" he pushed against me, trying to have me set him down or something.

"Kisei! Stop you're going to fa-!" And of course… he falls, and hits his head. "Kisei you fucking idiot!" I groaned and was about to pick him up when I heard a familiar voice,

"Ku?" Kiku? He looked around a moment before finally looking at me.

"Grimmjow!" he practically leaped on me,

"It's alright, Kiku." Personally I was happy to have him again.

"Hm? That's sweet!" we heard the voice of a female, a young female. We looked around to find a young girl that looked very similar to Kiku/Kisei and around his age too!

"Who are you?" I picked up Kiku, ready to defend him if I had to, I probably will considering that Kisei probably knocked himself out.

"My name is Kiri! And I am also your death." She smirked and a boulder that was next to us was suddenly destroyed. "Oops, I didn't mean to miss!" She pouted, her aura felt… like death itself. It felt like she could destroy us exactly in the same fashion as Kisei can. I listened to my instincts and quickly fled into the castle with Kiku in my arms.

"Ku?"

"It's alright Kiku." I muttered, unaware of her being right next to me.

"It's no fun if you run away from me!" she giggled and I felt the force of her attack as it hit me, forcing me into the column. I barely noticed that Kiku was somehow on the other side of the hall until he called out my name. "Oh don't worry!" she directed her attention over to Kiku. "As much fun as it would be to kill him, I was ordered not to! So you can relax!" Kiku looked like he wanted to run, but he stood in the same spot. I stood up and tried to make my way over to Kiku when I was stopped by that girl's attack. "Don't you interfere now, I want to play with him now!" she smirked darkly and walked over to Kiku. "I am curious as to why he's not fighting back, only wanting to get to you." I couldn't come up with a response! After witnessing Kisei's ability to fight by only controlling his reaistu and now this girl can too!

"What are you?" I asked aloud, at least it stopped the girl from progressing any further.

"I'm Arrancar like you and him!" she pointed to Kiku,

"I mean, how do you have his power as well?"

"I don't know!" she shrugged and walked in front of Kiku. "Nor do I know why he has my face." Kiku was suddenly thrown into the wall. "I do know, however, that this 'nice' form is what Aizen-Sama wants to kill."

"And why is that?" I gritted my teeth.

"So that his other self can kill Ichigo Kurosaki, silly!" she giggled, I glanced over to Kiku, who was slowly getting up and frantically looking over to me, like he wanted me to do something, anything!

"I'm afraid that you can't have him."

"Hm? And what are you going to do about it?" She turned her whole body to me; I said nothing as I drew Panthera. "So… you plan to fight me?" Her annoying giggled returned, "Well, let's see how long you last!" I learned from Kisei that his reaistu is his weapon; would that be the same for this girl? I closed my eyes a moment and opened them when I felt it, and just in time too. "Oh? That's new! So you learned our most obvious and yet so over-looked secret?"

"It isn't impossible to figure it out once you know what it is?" I smirked; at least I had one advantage.

"You may think you have an advantage." She smirked, "But you forget that you can't see what's attacking you… can you?" I felt my eyes widen as I felt her 'weapon' return, and from behind me too. I quickly dodged and continued to dodge as she somehow made her attacks come from everywhere, "You know that this is our reaistu, but do you know that it can be manipulated as well?" I realized that as I felt like I had been captured by the unseen force. "It's what makes 'Kiku' and me so dangerous… as Tousen calls us!" She walked until she was in front of me, "Even if you do figure out what drives this power, you still can't see it, and if you can, you can't stop it from coming in all directions!" I felt Kiku's fearful eyes upon me as she knocked Panthera out of my hand "How should I kill you? Slowly? Or painfully? Maybe I could be merciful and kill you quickly!" I snarled at her arrogance, though, it didn't seem like arrogance now. She giggled at my reaction "Don't be like that!" she raised her hand and closed it a little; I soon felt the grip tighten around me

"What?" she giggled once more

"I don't have to do this with my hand, but I think it's more fun to see my prey's eyes show fear, as I show you how much time you have left before you die." I didn't let her see my eyes widen at how much of a monster she was. I didn't let that small fact bother me as I tried to struggle out of her grip. "That won't help you!" her smirk grew as she closed her hand a little more.

"Gah!" I let out a painful groan.

"How do you feel now?" I refused to answer her and I guess she didn't take that too lightly. Her hand closed even more and I felt that pain once more. "Don't ignore me! That's very rude!"

After what felt like an eternity, she only increased the pressure from her grip,

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever had anyone last as long as you!" she giggled, "That's good! But… sadly, I need you to die so that I can play with him!" she pointed over in Kiku's direction, and when she looked to smirk at him, that smirk disappeared; I went to look and see what made her lose it and Kiku wasn't there.

"Kiku?"

"OOH!" she huffed "Now I have to go and find him! You'll be sorry that you didn't die fast enough!" she was about to close her hand when something crashed into her, Kiku!

"Kiku!"

"Ku!" he saluted at me, the suddenness of that must have released her grip on me, since I was now able to move! "Here!" he smiled as he held out Panthera, it made me wonder how much time he put into planning this.

"Thanks." I muttered and picked him up and carried him under my arm,

"Ku!" he seemed really into that; I quickly ran away from that brat and we made it to another part of the enormous fortress.

"Do you know that girl, Kiku?" I asked him

"No." Thank god he still remembered 'no'.

"She seemed rather familiar with you, though." I muttered, "Or your other self at least." I turned a corner and froze when I saw her.

"How-?"

"Don't be surprised!" her annoying giggling began again "I'd say the only thing that makes me more powerful than 'Kiku' is my speed." I gritted my teeth and was trying to think of a way to get away, releasing would be out of the question, I was still recovering from that battle with Kurosaki. Kiku couldn't fight either! "I guess it's time to simply end it now." I flinched and tossed Kiku a certain distance,

"Ku?"

"Just run, Kiku!" I yelled, and it only made that girl laugh

"It's not like he can go anywhere anyway. You failed to get close to me, and you're the 6th Espada. What makes you think that he could get away from me?" I felt her reiatsu lunge at Kiku, before I could react, I felt Kiku's reiatsu change,

Kisei's POV:

All I could hear was that Kiku's persistent and mental cries for that Arrancar Grimmjow; and I suddenly felt an over whelming fear came over me and I quickly took over 'Kiku'. The moment I glanced up, I saw similar reiatsu lunging at me, so I quickly dodged it.

"Oh? So you can fight now, lil' Kiku?" I heard a young girl's voice ring through my ears, but this voice seemed… familiar; when I looked up to find the owner of this voice, I thought that I was looking in a mirror, I could see me, except that this person that I was looking at… was a girl. When I opened my mouth to demand who she was, I felt an overwhelming pain in my head, like something was trying to come through, but it wasn't showing anything. I clutched my head trying to control the pain somehow; the only thing that came through was a blurry image of that girl.

"Who… are… you?" I managed to ask as the pain was finally starting to subside.

"My name is Kiri!" she giggled, "Maybe now we can fight right." Her smirk grew. That egotistical little girl is going to suffer for thinking that she could defeat me in a fight.

As our fight had begun to drag on, I had to admit, she knew how to control her strength. Her speed was the only thing that made her slightly stronger than me, but that was probably because of her size.

"You shouldn't be looking elsewhere!" she appeared from behind me and was about to attack when I sonido'd behind her,

"I wasn't." I gripped her arm with my own hand and threw her towards the ground and pinned her down, with full intent to kill her. "Die." I raised my arm with my reiatsu at the ready, and something stopped me. That… look on her face… while I was distracted she knocked me off and I fell into this trance.

Grimmjow's POV:

It truly felt like that Kisei could defeat that girl, and I was positive that it was possible when he had her pinned and was only a few seconds away from her death, and he suddenly froze! The girl took this opportunity to knock Kisei away and ran. I looked back over to Kisei, who was just lying there.

"Kisei! You idiot! Why didn't you kill her?" I walked over to him, and my eyes widened when I saw him with a blank stare. I kneeled down next to him and shook him, not roughly, just enough to want to get his attention. He didn't respond to me, "Kisei!" I shook a little more roughly, and still no reaction. I had no idea what to do anymore. So I thought of the first thing that came to mind and quickly picked him up in my arms and tried to find that woman, Orihime.


	11. Chapter 11

I had managed to find Orihime with Ichigo, both pretty banged up, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo acknowledged me,

"Woman, what's wrong with him?" I set Kisei down in front of her.

"I don't know!" She replied, but I guess I couldn't blame her; he just ended up like this.

Inside Kisei's Mind:

I floated around a moment before seeing this strange path, it turned into this brick road. I decided to see where it led, seeing no harm in it. What I found surprised me, and it doesn't happen too often.

I saw the image of two children that look exactly like that girl…Kiri and I.

"Kisei? When can we sleep in a bed again?" the girl turned the boy and he smiled at her

"Hopefully soon." His voice even sounded like mine! 'Am I seeing my past?' I asked myself 'What was our relationship like?' I was about to walk closer to the images and see what else there was to see when I suddenly awoke

"Hey, he's waking up!" that same woman that I heard calling Kiku's name happily cried out. I only wanted to go back to sleep, since I've been under stress. She placed her hand on my forehead and kept it there a moment "Well, he still doesn't have a fever, I don't what's wrong, Grimmjow."

"What?" I muttered, not understanding what she was saying; I slowly arose to sit up and try to gather my bearings, but before I could, I felt a large hand push me back down, I looked to see who would be stupid enough, I should've known that it was Grimmjow. "What are you doing Grimmjow?" I asked lazily.

"You are going to explain what just happened, you idiot!" I rolled my eyes, 'He's probably concerned about 'Kiku' I let my mind wander, and I also began to wander why I suddenly felt a sting of… jealously?

"You should know, of all of people, that I will not say-!" Grimmjow suddenly pulled me up to where I was eye level with him.

"You will say it!" he snarled, what confused me more was that I complied with him, not out of fear, but… just to say it.

"I really don't know. All I remember is when I saw this look on her face, I froze. When she pushed me off I went into this trance. After that, I woke up here with you demanding something that I don't even know!" he looked like I hit an emotional mark.

"How am I supposed to know what you are going through when you constantly keep to yourself!" I felt my eyes widen, and I turned my head away from him. "Why do you refuse to say anything?"

"I find no reason to. It isn't any of your concern to know about what goes on in MY life." I purposely exaggerated 'my'.

"Tch." He dropped me back on the ground. "You are such a pain in the ass." I stood up, wanting so very much to rip out his still-beating heart. But, I didn't. Instead, I left him and whoever was there, there.

Grimmjow's POV:

"Don't you think that you were too rough on him?" Kurosaki asked

"You try to deal with him! It's impossible! At least Kiku agreed with almost everything I did!"

"Because Kiku knows you." That woman muttered "That boy doesn't, he probably experienced something so terrible and he isn't ready to talk about it."

"Doesn't give him the ability to completely ignore me!" I decided to stalk after him, 'Maybe a nice hit to the head will do something.

Kisei's POV:

I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. I preferred just starting on returning to wandering around, looking for the purpose of why I was here. Before I could start out, I heard that annoying giggling once more.

"There you are!" her voice sounded like it came from behind me; I didn't bother to turn around.

"What do you want?"

"Aizen-Sama says that it's time for you to come with us!"

"And if I refuse?" I asked for the second time.

"Then you'll have to die." I saw her reiatsu begin to form once more around me and I leapt out of the way just in time.

"Why do you have my face?" I asked her, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to wonder of this… relationship, this acquaintance between us.

"I don't know!" she giggled "You should ask Aizen-Sama!" she tried her previous attack on me, I didn't bother to move, only use that protective barrier.

"Why are you so focused on Aizen?"

"Because he's the one who took care of me!" she grew bitter quickly; I was going to ask her one more question before I felt that similar pain from before in my head. The image of her became clearer this time, and it was that Kiri girl, but she looked innocent. More images ran through my mind, buildings, cliffs, oceans, and beaches. "You shouldn't be getting distracted at a time like this!" My barrier must've weakened, because she had me pinned under her in a matter of seconds. "I guess you don't have the guts for being this '0' Espada, as everyone keeps calling you. You seem far too frail." I was too distracted to listen to every word that she had to say. I only remained focused on those seemingly random images. "I guess I'll have to let Aizen-Sama know that his '0' Espada perished." I saw her raise her hand just as I felt an intense pressure on my throat and it began to choke me. I had no reason for my next actions

"K-Kiri!" I reached out for her; she seemed slightly confused but soon ignored it and the pressure increased. My vision was beginning to fade. 'Am I… going to die here?' Just as I was about to give up on my last hope, a cero passed me, forcing Kiri to retreat a few feet away from me.

"That's a very persistent Espada!" Kiri giggled out, "You know, Kiku. I'll give you one more shot and ask you another time! Which will be soon!" she soon left me. I glanced in the direction from where that cero came from and Grimmjow was there.

"G-Grimm…jow? W-what are you-!"

"You idiot!"

"…Doing here?"

"I came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid! And you go and almost get yourself killed!" he advanced towards me "I'm beginning to think that you've gotten to where you can't fight properly anymore!" I remained silent for a moment, having no idea what to say. It wasn't long afterwards when I heard him sigh and walk in front of me and picked me up again. "We're going back to the fortress where that woman is. If you complain, even once! I'll knock you out!" After a little bit of time walking, I decided to bring up to him, my 'problem'

"Do you… really want to know why I froze?"

"Hm? Are you finally going to talk?" I nodded slightly before he set me down "Go on." He soon sat down in front of me.

"I… Um..." I took a deep breath "I might have had some connection to that girl, Kiri."

"What makes you think that?"

"Her familiarity, and every time I see her, a new image keeps coming to mind. Like I've been there before. That time when I was in a trance, I saw a small vision of that girl and I sitting together. That's all!"

"And why was it so difficult to say before?"

"I don't want to be seen as weak!" I pulled my knees to my chest, "But… I guess that's too late." He chuckled a little.

"Yes and no." he moved next to me, "But that doesn't mean you need to beat yourself up for it." I glanced up at him

"I don't know what to say now." I gave a weak smile. We both were at an awkward silence, I had idea what I should do now, he's the only one I've left alive for so long and now he's confused my intentions, I've gone back on my instincts, and I've begun to question myself. "Except that I've never been so… soft."

"Soft?"

"I've was forced to think that everyone was my enemy, and when they attacked me without a cause, all I had to do was kill them. But with you, it's different."

"You've defiantly had many opportunities to do so." He muttered, making me chuckle. "Why didn't you when you first met me?"

"The very first time I saw you was after I was being experimented on, a pain went through my body and I collapsed; the second time was when I killed that Arrancar, you never really gave me the chance to, and not only that, you never intended to kill me did you?" he shook his head.

"I truly wanted to make sure Kiku was alright, and then I put two and two together to find out that it was you."

"Me…what?"

"Just you." He paused a moment "Now let's get you healed." He was about to pick me up

"I should be healed now" he looked at me like he was going to have a fit, "I'm serious…. Do you need to check?" I refrained from blushing at what I just said.

"Where were you hurt?"

"She only tried to strangle me." I muttered, lowering my head. I soon felt his hand on the back of my neck and flinched,

"It's alright. I'm just looking." He muttered as he titled my head back "Just keep it there." He pulled down the collar of my shirt and looked at it, poking it in some places to check for any injuries. I couldn't help but shudder under his touch. "Am I hurting you?" I merely shook my head. "Well, I'm obviously doing something." He touch that same spot that made me shudder in the first place and I immediately pulled away.

"Stop." I fixed my collar and stood up "Let's just go."

"Fine." He looked like he was trying to hide that smirk of his!


	12. Chapter 12

**FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAP! *dances around like an idiot* I apologize to the people that read this series! Other Yaoi has been getting in the way! **

**There is a lemon in here! For those who wish to skip it, it'll say state and finish! **

Grimmjow went with my idea and we hid out in Hueco Mundo, merely as a way to recover whatever strength we could muster and use incase that girl decided to show up. I leaned up against a rock that was near our spot and closed my eyes; I was ready to fall asleep when I heard Grimmjow's footsteps walk towards me

"Kisei." I looked up at him "You're going to get cold. Why don't you stay a little more close to me?" I gave him a look that stated 'Absolutely not' "I won't do anything. I would make a fire, but it could risk giving us away. It would be a smart move since… you're barely wearing anything." What he means, is that my outfit, more of my Hatori has been torn so bad, that I no reason to be even wearing it. I hesitated a moment, but stood up to go and walk over to where Grimmjow was sitting before and pulled my knees to my chest, realizing that it was much colder than I thought.

I let myself almost fall asleep once more, but was aroused once more when I felt my body being lifted and placed in a warm place. My eyes opened to see what this warm thing was and I saw Grimmjow. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp to find that it only tightened,

"Kisei. Settle down. I promise not to do anything. So relax and go back to sleep." I remained still for a moment; my body continued to assume that Grimmjow was not to be trusted, although, I mentally knew that I could. I finally relaxed and let my body settle in Grimmjow's. "That's it, Kisei." That sounded more directly to himself

"What will we do after this? And what if that girl comes back?" I looked up at Grimmjow.

"Well… if we do have to fight that girl, you can't freeze this time."

"I know." My voice wasn't in anger at this statement, more of… understanding.

"And after this… I guess we can just move around." I froze at his phrase. "What's wrong?"

"'We?"

"Yeah. You think I'm going to leave you by yourself?" I'm pretty sure my face had the most confused expression in the world, but it did dawn on me that he could still be worried about his 'Kiku'

"Is this because of your Kiku?" I tried to keep my voice from showing any anger or jealousy; I still didn't know why I would even be showing them

"Mmm, yes and no. I say yes, because I've known that boy longer. No, because of other reasons."

"Can I know those other reasons?"

"Nope. You'll learn about them later." I rolled my eyes.

"Grimmjow, I'm not that cold, nor tired. Let me up" I pressed my hand against his shoulder. Grimmjow shrugged before letting me up. I stood up a moment to stretch, just to enjoy the pleasurable feeling until I felt a sudden pain hit my chest. I went to grip my chest but suddenly felt numbness course through my body and I fell to my knees

"K-Kisei?" I felt his warmth return to my body.

"Grimm…jow…" The blackness returned in my eyes and nothingness returned to my body.

Grimmjow's POV:

"Kisei?" I pale sheen gleamed over his eyes and his body went motionless in my arms.

"He can't hear you." I turned to face the person who did this "Aizen-Sama ordered me to make sure he remembers why he is to remain that killer, instead of becoming the helpless one."

"What?"

"His mind is returning to his past. He will feel everything, pain, suffering, and even experience his death once more." I growled "He won't die here. But he will understand his reasons for being here." I set Kisei on the ground and was about to draw my sword when he spoke once more "You can see everything for yourself, while you're at it." My body became numb and I fell into darkness

When I came to, I was surrounded by buildings, old ones too. They were nowhere near the look of Kurosaki's town. Everywhere looked colorful and the people were bustling with a state of happiness, and a mix of fear. I stood up and was about to look around when I heard mumbling

"Did you hear? That sickness has gotten to more victims."

"Dear heavens. May they rest in peace."

"The only people that seem to not be affected are the middle aged class, which is a small section of the town, the governor, and those twins." I raised an eye-brow at the word 'twins'

"You mean the grey and black haired children?" That sounded like Kisei's description in a nut-shell

"Yes, especially the boy. I'm certain that no illness has affected him."

"We can't be sure about that…" They soon walked off and I soon began to wander around, looking for any signs of Kisei.

"Catch me if you can brother!" I heard that annoying voice return, but it seemed very different this time; it was filled with happiness, love. I was going to turn around when I felt something go through me and that girl was running ahead

"Sister! Wait up!" I finally spun around to look at Kisei and it was a completely different look for him. His eyes were full of life, his face seemed more happy and looked as though he never experienced any conflict, 'I guess that's what that bastard meant by 'returning to the past.' I concluded. Kisei finally caught up with that girl "We need to return home. You know how mother gets when it's dinner time."

"Awww." She whined "Alright." The past Kisei gave a small smile at his sister… wait! They were siblings?

"Let's go home."

"M'kay." She smiled and began to run in another direction.

I followed the two as best as I could, trying to stay within range of Kisei. I had no idea that he was filled with such happiness, that he could smile like this. If Kisei woke up, would he smile like this again? The two soon reached, what I thought, was their house and the girl ran in leaving Kisei behind. He stopped out front to catch his breath and looked over to the sea. I even looked and was surprised to see such blue waters.

The feeling of seeing such beautiful waters was soon interrupted by that girl's scream. Kisei looked to the house and quickly ran in, I followed in and we both looked to see their parent's dead. Not from wounds like a fight, but from illness

"Brother! Mommy and daddy are…" the girl was hugging the dead woman.

"Kiri…" Kisei pulled the girl away and held on to her. "Don't touch… please." He tried to sooth her, but couldn't silence her cries. I almost felt sorry for her, she did seem to be the youngest of the family, and was probably the most innocent. Kisei soon looked to the door and we all heard banging.

"Open up!" Kisei hissed and picked the girl up and ran upstairs. I watched the door open to reveal these soldiers of some kind and a general looking man

"Two dead from the illness, sir."

"I see…" the general spoke. "Where are the children?"

"Look upstairs!" The leader ordered and I felt my eyes widen and sonido'd up to look for them and found nothing but another room, one part filled with little dolls, another filled with art made by charcoal. Nothing seemed out of place, even when they ran up here. The other officers soon ran up and began to scan the place; looking under beds and where ever the twins could hide in.

"They are not here sir!"

"Then find them! One of them is carrying the sickness! We do not need it spreading!" I left the house and begin to look around the area searching for any signs of them. I eventually found them almost a mile away, hiding in the middle of an alley and near an opening to under the house. The girl was lightly crying while Kisei was doing his best to comfort her.

"Kiri. Please don't cry."

"They said they'd always be there to protect us brother…"

"I know… but they couldn't help it. They died trying to protect us…" The girl looked into her brother's grey eyes,

"Promise me that you will stay with me! That you won't leave me!"

"I promise, sister." Kisei hugged the girl.

Over the next couple of weeks, I watched the twins come in and out of hiding, looking for food, or whatever they needed. Every day I watched Kisei, being someone that I thought, never existed. His attitude was confident, and not with any threat, but with assuring the 'little' girl. Even though they looked 15, the girl looked like she was only 13.

One of those days, I followed the two to their town in search of some food. While Kisei was off in a certain section, Kiri was playing with the birds, chasing them and trying to pet them; Kisei happily looked over to his sister and smiled at her; his smile suddenly vanished when he saw he stumble a little, and she soon fell to the brick road. Kisei ran over to her aid and picked her up, just in time to dodge the horse and cart that was ready to run the two over. I made my way over to see what was wrong

"Kiri! Wake up!" The fear on his face filled me with sadness

"Brother… I don't feel too good…" her body went limp in his arms and he began to run to their hide out. He stayed by her side for hours, watching over the girl; when she finally came to, her eyes were much darker and her arms were covered in a black smug like substance.

"Kiri…" he also took notice and was holding back what looked to be tears.

"Kisei… I'm tired."

"Just sleep for now, and I will be there when you wake up." The girl nodded and fell asleep. The next was cloudy and seemed very dreadful, like death was approaching. Kisei was the first to be up. He stood to stretch his limbs and glanced over to see a cart of food strolling by. I watched him glance between his sister and the cart and back before running off to catch up to it. I stayed behind to watch the girl, trying to figure out certain things when she suddenly awoke. She looked around, trying to find her brother and she looked the opposite way that Kisei went and we both saw a shadow that looked similar to Kisei.

"Ki…sei…" The girl stood and limped her way over to the shadow; Kisei returned just as Kiri turned the corner and his face went into a state of shock

"Kiri! Kiri!" I watched him go the opposite way and I followed him.

We looked everywhere around town, looking high and low for the sick girl. Kisei soon made his way over to the ocean and we saw a group of people surrounding something, we both saw the guards and Kisei stayed out of view from them

"Is this…?"

"It's the youngest twin Kiri." I looked over at Kisei and it looked like his heart dropped

"That's a shame. And she looked like she caught the illness too…" Kisei ran off and left my view. I looked around for him and soon found him on the cliff, sitting down at the edge of it.

"Kisei…." I mumbled and went to go stand near him.

"I wish we could've gone here one more time…" Kisei mumbled as he stood up and turned around, as he looked up, his eyes widened as he saw something and before I knew it, something forced him over the edge of that cliff. I tried to catch his hand, but forgot that I couldn't touch him and I watched him fall to his death. I turned around to see that girl with a Hollow behind her.

"That's what you get for betraying me brother." My eyes widened and I jumped down to see if Kisei was alive. His body looked very broken under him and he still was breathing. I tried to touch him… only to watch my hand pass through that broken body. I heard his shaky breath whisper out,

"Forgive me… sister…" and his eyes closed, breathing ceased and there was nothing left to him.

I was soon forced from that trance and we both, Kisei and I, were back in Hueco Mundo like nothing had ever happened.

"So it finished?"

"You bastard!" I growled out

"And how was it?" I was going to lunge at him until I felt Kisei's reiatsu raise; I turned around and saw him stand up and he looked ahead. I froze at the power of his reaistu and that look in his eye, he had returned to being the killer, only with blood red eyes. He stepped forward to the man that forced us into Kisei's past and I helplessly watched Kisei torture the man. I could care less if the man died, but I couldn't let Kisei blindly kill anyone and I quickly stood up and fought against the power of Kisei's reiatsu and wrapped my arms around him before he made the finally blow. Kisei turned to me and I nearly froze once more at the look in his eyes.

"Kisei… Kisei. Don't Kisei." I mumbled to him. I watched his eyes return to their normal hue of grey and he went limp in my arms, not unconscious, just limp. "I suggest taking your scrawny ass and getting the hell back to Aizen, before I let him kill you." The man quickly made his way away. I felt a sense of pride go through and was going to bask in it until I felt Kisei shake "Kisei?" I felt him whirl around me and hugged me. "Kisei."

"I let her die… I let my sister die."

"…. It wasn't your fault." I wrapped my arms around him

"It was… if I didn't leave… she would've lived longer and wouldn't have died in the sea."

"Kisei. You did nothing wrong."

"I left her." He looked into my eyes and I could see the tears he was trying to hold back. "I…" I felt something go through me and I kissed those lips.

Kisei's Pov:

"I left her." I held back the tears building up in my eyes and before I could say anymore, I felt Grimmjow's lips on mine. It took me a few moments's to realize that he was kissing me. I didn't pull away, but accepted it and moved in closer to him. It didn't take long for me to end up on the ground once more with him on top of me.

"Kisei… I want you." I blushed at his words, but nodded

"Grimmjow ... hacer el amor conmigo." (Grimmjow... make love to me.) I felt Grimmjow shiver before claiming my lips once more. I couldn't describe the feeling I felt; warmth, new happiness, and lust?

Each graze of Grimmjow's hand on my side made me shiver with anticipation; he hadn't even removed my clothing and I was already itching for more contact.

**LEMON START:**

"Grimm…. Please… more." I reached up by my head and gripped the sand below me. The Espada above me grinned like the maniac he was and kissed me roughly. I already could predict the results for tomorrow. My mind began to cloud with lust as the kiss became more in depth; our tongues were exploring each other's mouths with such diligence. I was soon forced to pull away to catch my breath; while I was trying to catch my breath, I felt Grimmjow's lips move to my neck and throat. "Ah!" His lips latched on to the part of my throat that was the most sensitive, the part where he touched earlier.

"Hm? Right here, Kisei?" he sucked on that spot harder making me cry out in pure pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer to me. I felt body squirm under me as his mouth continued to play on my throat

"A-AH! AH!" My body arched into his. I felt Grimmjow smirk against my skin before he pulled away.

"I guess that this is your first time experiencing anything like this, Kisei?" I slowly nodded, watching his reactions for anything that I could use to call this off if I really wanted this to stop. "That's great to hear." I looked at him confused "As cliché as this is going to sound." He paused a moment to smile down at me, making my eyes widen in surprise "I'll be your first. I'm glad." The blush returned and I looked away from him. "Even when you were alive?"

"Yes… I… I always thought about my family and took care of them." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "I've never had the time to truly find someone." Grimmjow nodded at me and slowly climbed on top of me. I held back my protests and carefully watched Grimmjow's movements

"I'll be sure to take care of ya." His hand rubbed the side of my face "But with what's going on… I can't give you a very memorable first time." I swallowed heavily before nodding "But I will make sure that it will be gentle and pleasurable." I nodded again and removed my torn jacket. Grimmjow smiled and he removed his own jacket. He moved so that I could sit up and I began to remove the sash on my Hakama. My blush darkened as I watched Grimmjow do the same thing with his; I couldn't deny that I was nervous about this, Grimmjow, even though I trusted him fully now, wasn't the kind of person to be patient.

"Grimmjow." He looked up at me after he lowered his hakama enough to expose his member. I nearly fainted at the sight of how large it was "You are going to really be gentle, right?"

"I will be." He seemed to promise, "You mustn't tense, Kisei. That will make it hurt more." I felt my body tremble; for once in my life, I was scared. "I can't prepare you, but I'll go in slowly." I nodded and watched him climb over me. I could only tremble more as he widened my legs "Relax" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck before burying my face into the crook of his neck. He waited for me to fully relax before slowly thrusting in me.

I couldn't describe how painful this was, it honestly felt like I was being ripped apart and it made my body burn so much

"G-Grimm! S-stop! It hurts!" he stopped moving and waited for me to adjust. Even when he wasn't moving, I could still feel the deep pain within me. By now I felt wet down there, I was pretty sure that I was bleeding, but I didn't want to check, that would make me want to stop all together. I felt Grimmjow move his arm under me and he slowly lifted me up and move me to where I was almost sitting on his lap. Even with that movement, I didn't want to remove myself from my current position.

I don't know how long has passed, but soon enough, the sharp stabbing pain turned into a dull one and my grip around Grimmjow's shoulders lessened.

"Grimmjow, you can move." He nodded and slowly moved me down on to his member. I hissed as the pain continued, but it wasn't as bad as before, thankfully.

"Do you want to continue?" I heard him ask and I nodded, knowing that I couldn't stop now. Knowing how much pain I was still in, he carefully moved me up and down, at such a slow pace so that I could get used to the feeling of him being inside of me. After a few movements, the pain was a distant memory as I enjoying this foreign pleasure. "Are you ready for more?" I nodded, panting for more. Grimmjow smirked at me and thrusted up, making yelp and grip his shoulders.

"G-Grimm…jow!" It felt so good to have him moving! Each and every thrust hit something deep within me that made me lust for more! I couldn't help but cry out as he sped up, it only made this sensation build faster and I felt my whole body cling at Grimmjow, as if something was going to explode within me, "G-Grimm…. I-I can't-! AH!" Something within me burst and something wet covered my legs and both of our chests; I soon felt something shoot into me and Grimmjow cried out my name.

**LEMON FINISH…. **

After I caught my breath, Grimmjow pulled himself out of me and he helped me lay down next to him,

"Go to sleep, Kisei. You need it more than anyone." I subconsciously nodded and laid on his arm.

Grimmjow's POV:

I smiled as I watched Kisei drift to sleep; every time I saw him sleeping, it made me feel like he could trust me. Something that made me feel so warm inside. Ever since I saw him so long ago, when I was still in my Adjuchas form, I watched him, interested in his movements, that look in his eye, and that strange power of his. When I first saw him return as Kiku, I had no idea that it was him at first, that innocent look, his tone of voice so young yet, mature. The moment I realized that it was him when Kisei fought Nnorita, was when I learned of his power, I had to feign ignorance for a long while and it was becoming too difficult to restrain myself from saying anything.

When he wakes up, I'll tell him…

Kisei's POV:

I awoke next to Grimmjow, with me using his arm as a pillow and my body being covered by his jacket. It didn't take long for me to remember that I had slept with Grimmjow and I blushed at the thought. While Grimmjow slept, I let my mind wander, did I really love him? Sure he's been with me for a while now, but… was this just to make me stop 'crying'? And what would I do if I did really love him and Kiri found out? I shook my head and got dressed and did my best to walk away from him. If I joined with Aizen, I will make sure he left Grimmjow alone.

I walked for a distance till I wandered into Kiri.

"Oh? I was just going to find you."

"…." I raised my hands in defeat

"Hm? You surrender?" I nodded "What brought this change?" She walked up to me

"No reason." I muttered; she looked suspicious a moment before nodding

"Let's go. But before we see Aizen-Sama, let's have you change your clothes." I looked down at the ripped cloths and nodded

Grimmjow's POV:

I awoke to the feeling of being cold, and was feeling lighter than last night. As I looked down to wake Kisei, I noticed that he was gone.

"Kisei?"


End file.
